


A Good Influence[?]

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker Friendship, Fanart, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: A Bucky-Peter buddy fanart nobody really asked for (but maybe we should. ^^)





	A Good Influence[?]

[](http://fav.me/dbmiem5)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to draw something where Bucky is taken to Peter. Probably because he's reminded of little!Steve, or he realizes he misses being a pesky older brother, and practices on Peter. Or that he's roped someone in to help him mess with Sam (hence the annoyed look on poor Sam's face, like he's constantly wondering if Bucky's talking shit about him). And Peter, being too starstruck by either Bucky's old war hero status, or he's seriously fanboying that metal arm. I just love the brotherly dynamic. ^^
> 
> Check it out on Deviantart, here: http://fav.me/dbmiem5


End file.
